Promise of Tomorrow
by Silver Kitten
Summary: Ch. 3 & Epilogue- Helga comes back to Arnold and promises from yesterday commence.
1. Promise Of Tomorrow

Promise of Tomorrow 

 By: Silver Kitten

A/N: Hi everyone!  Well, this is my second fic for Hey Arnold! And I don't think I'm out of line by saying it's better than my last one.  At least that's what I think.  I've been planning this one for months now and finally I got it to the point where I'm ready to submit.  I have to say though I almost didn't post this for two reasons: 1) Phoebe is one of my favorite characters and I didn't really want to do this to her, but without that there wouldn't be a story line.  2) Since one of my very close friends was diagnosed with cancer I didn't know how to deal with it.  It isn't terminal, but the thought is very scary.  So then I decided this should be written in kind of a dedication/tribute to anyone who ever lost a friend, or had such an ordeal, to prove that true friendship lasts through any hardship.  

Dedication: To my good friend, whom shall remain nameless, who in part inspired this story.  And to another good friend, Rachel, because I promised her the next fic I wrote would be dedicated to her lol.  

Disclaimer: Hey Arnold! And all its components do in fact belong to me; Craig just doesn't know it yet…haha just kidding.  (Or do I kid you not???) ^_~

2nd A/N: hehe sorry, I thought I'd mention that most of this is written in retrospect as seen in Helga's point of view.  Ok, lastly, I hope you like it.  I won't make you review but it would be nice to know how I did.  

_~*~ I will remember you_

_Will you remember me?_

_Don't let your life pass you by_

_Weep not for the memories ~*~_

"I Will Remember You" – Sarah McLaughlin 

We were throwing rocks in the river.  It was a common thing we did, something we often did for the sole company of each other, sort of a friendly bonding.  You had that gleam in your eyes and it wasn't from your glasses but from a distant place in your eyes.  Every time you looked at the water you'd sigh.  Every time you threw a rock and watched it sink pitifully to the bottom you seemed mesmerized by the ripples like taking every single one in.  Why didn't you tell me then?

We were at Slausens eating extra large triple fudge sundaes, laughing at timid stories and making jokes about them; talking about the latest homework assignments.  You had that same gleam in your eye with every spoonful you took.  It was there when you'd daze off looking out the window at nothing particular. You weren't being yourself.  Why didn't you tell me then?

We were on the bus going home after school and you stared at Gerald the whole way.  That wasn't out of the ordinary, but what was had been that same curious gleam in your eyes.  I knew you had something bothering you or some kind of problem etched in your mind you wanted to talk about, but you ignored that issue every time I inquired, like I would brush it a way eventually.  Now, I feel even worse that I did for that brief second.  

I should have seen it earlier, or noticed quicker, or asked sooner, but I knew what that gleam was.  There was a moistness that clouded your eyes and it wasn't anything having to do with the light and its refraction, it was tears. You're tears, creeping from behind your eyes you tried so desperately to fight.  I shouldn't ask why you didn't tell me then, I should have known, but then again I had no idea.  No idea what was going on with you.  It isn't fair to ask why you didn't tell me previously, were it me I would have waited too.  

Then, when you finally came to me to talk, I found it funny, inwardly.  I was suspecting maybe you were feeling down because you got an A- over an A+.  Or maybe you made one error in a five thousand-word essay.  I mean, heaven forbid you're ever one second late to class before the bell rings.  Then all humor in the possible situation diminished like a flame in a windstorm.  Because when you told me I wasn't laughing, I was crying.

"Helga, there's something I've been meaning to tell you…something serious." You said to me, head hung down and something disclosed in your voice, I think it was lament.  

"What is it?" I asked.  A simple question too simple for the complicated answer returned.  

"I…I'm sick." You said.  I let out a hefty sigh of relief.

"Oh Phoebes, you had me scared for a moment.  You're only sick…you don't sound sick though." I laughed a little.  "So what is it, a cold?  Flu?  Were you worried you wouldn't be in school?  Because I little cold never hurt-"

"Cancer." You said.  I choked on my words after you interjected the mere concept.  I tried closing my mouth, but the sudden dryness interfered.  I then tried swallowing but I could barely breathe.  When I finally took a breath reality caused a calamity in my head.  

"Cancer?" my voice shriveled up repeating it.  "No…not you Phoebe."

"I'm afraid so…the tests I took indicated it clearly." You told me.

"Yeah well maybe they were wrong…maybe someone dropped the papers and your paper was switched.  Remember the aptitude test we took?  My paper was switched with Harold's!  The same thing could have happened!" I tried to excuse the idea this was possible.

"No Helga…I wish it did happen that way…but it didn't.  What's worse is…my case is terminal.  I was given a few months…" 

"A few months?  That can't be.  You have your whole life ahead of you!  You're supposed to graduate high school as valedictorian and be voted most likely to succeed.  You're supposed to go to the best college there is and major in whatever you want just because you're that smart.  You're supposed to find the guy of your dreams and get married and have 2.5 kids and raise them to be perfect, just like you!"  By the time I finished my eyes were misting over, but through the watery vision I could tell you were crying.  

I just pulled you into a hug, and I didn't care any longer about hiding tears.  We cried together, we hugged; we shared a moment I'd never let myself forget.  

After the few weeks that dropped like petals on a wilting flower, you and I tried focusing on today instead of tomorrow.  It was nice, actually.  There were few, brief, moments I could be released from the torment your illness was causing me.  I hated seeing you in so much pain, so much turmoil.  There were nights I'd cry myself to sleep for you because I knew you wouldn't be sleeping any better.  

When some of the kids started asking why you weren't at school as often, which turned into not at all, I would stumble over words on what to say to them.  It wasn't my place to say you were…expiring.  

You know, sometimes I would laugh quietly to myself.  I remembered when I thought I was dying because of that monkey… you rushed into the room and said it wasn't so.  You gave a reason for me to believe that I wasn't going to expire.  I was fine.  But any laugher resolved from that is of mockery.  Because as much as I want to, I can't waltz up to you and tell you you're not going to expire, that you were fine.  

More days passed on.  I think I succeeded in making you believe I was convinced this was just a part of life.  This was what destiny had in store for you, and somewhere down the road a reason would be for it.  Because you told me that God has a plan for us all, and he allows good to come from all bad.  I still don't understand…why you?  Why do you have to leave?  

When your condition worsened I felt a part of me slowly distinguish.  I stayed with you every night in the hospital with your parents, and when they fell asleep I was awake.  I know its silly, but I kept on thinking that I was sleeping and this was a bad dream and tomorrow I'd wake up and everything would be back to the way it was.  You wouldn't have to wear hats to make up for lost hair.  You wouldn't have tubes stuck in you.  You wouldn't have to sleep on uncomfortable starchy sheets and eat hospital food.  

One day I came to see you.  You weren't doing well at all.  I instantly thought of something that would cheer you up, something that would make you feel a little better, if you saw him.  I used the payphone and called.  He was surprised to hear from me of all people, but when I told him why I was calling he didn't hesitate for a second to get here.  I met him outside the entrance, told him your room number and we ran.  I watched your eyes light up when Gerald came in.  I said I'd give you some time to talk and closed the door and sat outside the door waiting.  

Then he came out, shut the door stiffly and stood there.  At first he looked at the floor but then when I stood up he looked at me.  We just stared at each other, feeling the mutual sorrow for you.  Then something unlikely occurred.  It didn't strike me until during it, but he came towards me and hugged me, his head on my shoulder and he was crying.  He was breaking down and for once it didn't matter about our past, the differences between us were left to only recall.  

"She's only nine," he whispered.   

I hugged him back and cried with him offering my empathy and for the first time…my friendship which surprisingly enough he accepted.

He cares for you a lot Phoebe, more than you'd ever imagine.  He brought you a bright yellow daffodil everyday because he knew it was your favorite.  He told me that you said it reminded you of the sun, something you haven't seen or felt for a while now.  Which gave us the idea to have a picnic on a warm, sunny day with all your favorite foods and no I.V.'s or nurses around.  Arnold came too…and I could tell you were happy to see him and me not arguing…or at least me arguing with him.  

We even had a picture taken of all of us that I take with me everywhere I go.  It's now in a gold heart-shaped locket placed over a certain picture that's been there for a long time.  I even had a new inscription made that said "No matter where they are, true friends stay in our hearts forever."  

            At one point in time, you beckoned me; you had a favor to ask.  You had some sheepish smile, constantly reconfigured due to pain.  

"I need you to promise me something." You began.  "As…a final request…my dying wish, not to place any guilt on you, but I want you to promise me to tell Arnold how you feel." 

The thought jumped through every corner of my mind.  How could I possibly come to terms with telling the love of my life my true feelings, knowing that it's my friend's last request?  Sure, it would be one thing to want to tell him for personal gain, but I could always hold back and keep it to myself if something caused me to be too afraid, or fate should choose another direction.  But to know it is relied upon a closing aspiration of one I truly care about, and have it sworn to my conscience is…unbearable.  

But for you, Phoebe…I was cornered in my own will to oblige.  You were always there for me, 24/7 from day one.  To know I treated you like the floor I walked on, ordered you around, never respected you like you deserved to be…it hurt.  How could I have been so stubborn, so absent minded as to not even think about how selfless you were to me?  Oh, the heartlessness…

"Of course," you began again.  "I wouldn't make you do anything, and I'm much willing to strike a compromise.  Lets say this…upon attempting to become an author, hypothetically speaking you do, a rather famous one.  Then it is my ultimatum to you to confess, but until that time comes you must be nicer to him, regardless of your occupation.  Is that a deal?" You always knew how to jump through the loop but end up pulling me through with you. That's how you saved me so many times, seeing things I should have seen earlier, like when I was sleepwalking.  Still though it was awkward your sense of security in our little bargain.   

"It's a deal…quite an ultimatum, but a deal." I said, lightening up.  

"By the way, Phoebe…I need to, and I want to sincerely apologize…I was never the appreciative friend I should have been…you always…put yourself on the line for me.  I want to thank you." 

"Oh Helga, you act like I won't be here tomorrow." I stared at the floor and you giggled. 

"Tomorrow's aren't always promised, I've learned that much…" I told you.   

"True…but there is a promise for tomorrow.  I may not be here tomorrow…or maybe the next day…physically.  But I believe that I'll be here with you, in your heart and by your side, because true friends are the promise of tomorrow." you smiled at me, and with your eyes pleaded for my accepting of it.   

"You know," you started after a second or so.  "It's sort of humorous.  You say it's so bad to have a sister, and I never had one…except you.  Till this day I don't know what's so horrible about them." 

I tried to hide it from you, the tears that were forming in my eyes, but I think you saw them because you watered up too.  So many years I tried being strong for myself, and now I'm trying to be strong for you and myself.  I finally made the right decision and put you first, something I should have done the first day of preschool.   

"Phoebe…How can you refer to me as a sister?  Most of your lifetime was spent being some kind of slave for me.  Answering my every call, picking up something from the store, you were always 'getting', 'coming', 'calling', and 'doing' everything I asked for.  You were never defeated by anything I did that would possibly hurt you.  And this cancer does definitely not defeat you.  I need to ask you, what keeps you going?  Where do you have that light inside of you that glows even at the darkest hour?" I questioned.  

"It's hard to explain, even for me, really.  I was never your slave and deep down you know that.  I know I was your friend, and I want you to know that you were always and will always be mine.  Like best friends we will stay together, and like sister we will love each other.  The sister I never had…that's what you are.  It's that knowledge, that feeling that keeps me going.  There's a light in us all, especially in you.  Yours is corrupted, however, because of lack of will to show it.  You have it in you; you just need to find it.   It's like knowing I can never be alone.  I want you to feel that too, because you are never alone.  I'm not just saying this because I'm dying,"

"Don't say that!" I cut in.

"Please, Helga, let me finish.  I'm dying.  There is no way around it.  I've accepted it and I need you too also.  Because I know at one point we were completely dependent upon each other, as individual as we were.  Soon I won't be here, sooner than anyone could think.  I can't leave you with you feeling like I've truly left you.  If not accepting this for me, then accept it for yourself."

It had been the first time you referred to your illness's termination.  I guess I didn't want to hear it anymore than you wanted to say it.  

"Okay…I'll try and…accept this…"

"Thank you.  It means so much to me.  I care about you a lot, Helga, my friend, and my sister."  I came over and gave you a hug, squeezing tightly, and we laughed softly.  One of the lasts laughs we would ever have.

The following morning, I got a call at 4:56 a.m.  My hand froze to the phone, my limbs numbed and my eyes had an uncontrollable taste for tears.  All at once I had wanted to cry, to scream, to yell.  But I couldn't.  I was paralyzed by shock.  I was trying to prepare myself long before, but I had no idea how to prepare.  Now I realize, you can't prepare for this.  I was a fool for trying.

I knew you were gone.  Left this world, free from pain, from apprehension, from fear.  That alone was enough to make my heart beat again, but still I was left with this extreme emptiness.  Like your death shackled me to a frozen prison of guilt, sadness, and aggravation, I needed to break free.   I stayed in my room for two days, fighting the truth, knowing I'd never win.  It was Gerald who called and told me about the funeral.  You would have been disappointed to hear me complain that there shouldn't have to be a funeral, you shouldn't have died to begin with.  Then, you would have been proud to hear me apologize and say I'll be there.

Now I'm here.  Staring at your grave.  It's engraved with "_Flew to the sun when everyone else was flying to the clouds_."  You were such the overachiever, but always got exactly what you deserved, and that was the best there was. I tried swallowing my sadness but took too much effort to get it down; the tears were swelling.  

I hadn't realized I was crying.  I was looking at the sky, now a scarlet shade brought from the redness of my eyes, I had to squint just to keep my eyes from burning.  My thoughts were broken up quickly when a light touch was felt on my shoulder.  I turned to see Arnold, looking as sympathetic as usual.  

For a moment neither of us could speak, for there were no words that could be said. Perhaps if we had a brief moment of silence, our thoughts could gather and some kind of conversation could be spoken during this mournful time.   At least that's what I had hoped for.  It seemed as though he had something to say, a coy trick of the tongue wouldn't grant him the voice.  So I decided to intercept this quiet.  

"This is the part where you say something to make me feel better, isn't it" I told him.  He looked up at me again and his expression urged me to elaborate.  "You always have something to say that makes people feel better.  If you do, I'd like to hear it right now.  If you don't, I can't blame you." I said to him.  To be honest I doubted he had neither the words nor the power to express anything that could condole me.  I was testing him.   

"I just want to say that…I think you're very admirable.  What I mean is…you try so hard to be someone you're not, and then when something like this happens, you show who you really are, that you really care.  You put all your fronts down and unlatch the chains of your reputation in sacrifice for the peace of your friend.  I'm not only saying this because I believe saying I'm sorry wouldn't be enough, but because it's true.  I admire that.  I only wish you wouldn't hide as often as you do." He said, with that peculiar warmth in his voice only he held.  

He had done it again, made my pain liquefy into a puddle of nothing; so much in fact I had almost forgot about Phoebe.  Sure, now would have been the perfect time to snap back at him with some smart-mouth comment that I didn't have to hide, this was who I was, and lie to him again.  With Phoebe gone I felt required to refrain from such common contributes and just try and be nice and honest.  Now would be a perfect time for that.

"I…thank you.  Thank you, so much, Arnold." I replied.  He was almost stunned, and I was stunned as well.  I felt freshness inside, probably because it's been so long since I've reacted with such kindness, an attribute of mine often lost and found since the age of three.  I pitied it took the loss of a friend to help it come through…

"Of course, Helga.  Phoebe was a great person." He said.  

"Yes, she…was.  You know, we taught each other so much, Arnold.  Even with her not here anymore I think she's teaching me something right now.  

"What's that?"

"It's never too late to be a friend." We smiled at each other.

"Hehe, you know I'll always be here for you.  If you ever want to talk…or hang out, or anything…you know where I live." He said, sort of bashfully.  I fought the tingle of happiness to stop myself from blushing and smiled.

"Thanks, I'll remember that." I said back.  I'm not sure if it was brought on from the joy we were actually getting along, or the sudden ease of mind even with Phoebe's passing, but for the first time I felt myself wrap my arms around him and pull him into a hug, and I wasn't ashamed.  I wasn't tricking him or fantasizing, I was actually hugging him, and he hugged back, laughing a little.  

"Wow, Helga, I think this is the first time you've hugged me." He said.  My face flushed and pulled away.

"Yeah I'm…I'm sorry, I guess I just feel a lot better now."

"That makes me happy.  And don't be sorry, hugs bring people closer together." He gave his genuine smile.  I laughed softly and smiled back.  The moment was as enjoyable as it was awkward.  

"Well…uh…um…I should be getting home now…" I told him.  His eyes widened with reality.  

"Oh yeah, want me to walk with you?" he inquired.  He offered to walk me home...I felt dizzy and once again tingly inside.  I could get used to being polite to him; I smiled inwardly.

"I'd like that."  

As we began to leave I looked back once more at Phoebe's grave.  Just a few moments ago I was breaking down at her loss.  Then I realized, after it being told to me time and time again, I didn't lose her.  She was here with me even in her absence.  I need not worry about forgetting her, because I will always remember her with every dawn and every evening, my friend, my sister, and my Angel. 

I knew that as we walked away from her grave, we did not walk away from her, for she was walking with us.  

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

_I knew it when the sun rose to blue skies of harmony _

_Greater than any storm or thunder could draw near _

_Something wonderful would come to me_

_As vast as an ocean, as gentle as a gliding tear_

_In my darkest times and through every angry word_

_It shined in them and gave mercy to make it okay_

_Leading me to a new and better place, it seemed absurd_

_And then it revealed itself as the dark of night and light of day_

_God knew it larger and more detailed to understand _

That for the falling Angel who sinned us all would give worth 

_He wanted to give us love purely and a friend to hold our hand _

_That's why he gave us you and put and Angel here on Earth_

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

Okay, the end!  Well of this part.  If you guys like it that much I can continue, the next parts plot was foreshadowed earlier if you caught it.  I'll give you a hint:  "Confession".  Hehe…oh yeah, the poem in the end was written by me too.  I wasn't going to add it but I figured it did go well with the story line and I found it appropriate to add in the end.  Anyways, review if you wish, and regardless of reviews, if you read this thanks for giving it a chance.  Until next time, take care!  

~*~ Silver Kitten ~*~ 


	2. Where We Go From Here

Where We Go From Here

By ~*~Silver Kitten~*~

A/N: Hi guyz!  This is the continuation of Promise of Tomorrow.  That was left off with Helga and Arnold walking.  This one has more mystery/angst/suspense like features which is why I like it…I think…lol.  Anyway some input would be appreciated.  The fic may take a turn from what you expect.  ^_~ BTW thanks for the sympathy for my friend!  I wrote some of this stuff kinda late, so I apologize for any grammatical errors or spelling errors ahead of time.  

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold! But I _do _own Heath Ledger.  *Nefarious laugh* Okay so I don't…just yet.  

Dedication: To Tarah, just because she's kewl!  ^_^

~*~ Helga ~*~

As we walked down the sidewalk I kicked a small stone down the way with me.  Down the road I could see the horizon.  I thought I'd stare out at it for a while as we walked.  The clouds around it looked orange from the suns glow, the sky a kind of burgundy color.  I wondered if Phoebe was up there…helping to tuck the sun in to its bed of night and to wake the moon.  

Arnold and I haven't said much since we left.  It has been a long day and somewhere down the road you'll have to run out of energy to talk, much like I have run out of energy to even walk.  Drowsiness pulled fast over my eyes and my whole body was weakened.  We were nearing Arnold's house, and I knew he must be tired too.  

"Hey, you don't have to walk me all the way to my house.  I know you must be tired." I told him.  

"I know I don't have to.  I want to." He said with a slight grin. 

I looked at him and wondered how his spirit could be so delicate yet never breakable.  His grandparents instilled in him qualities that counteract with mine, I only wish for one day I could not try to match wits with him and instead just be myself.  I would never add up to what he does, the amount is far too great for comprehension.  Maybe that's why I need him so much, along with the constant debate of how I feel about him, because without him I'm just a girl who not only doesn't know who she is, but is off the road of discovering that.  I wish I could hold his hand as I let him lead me on this path, this battle of identity and truth, but I only follow and long to walk beside him.  

If Phoebe were still here I know she'd tell me something like "since you can't forget about 'ice cream', then forget about forgetting anything and start remembering to be yourself", or something intellectual and insightful such as that.  Maybe I don't need her here to tell me that… it's something she's infused in me throughout our shortened journey through early adolescence.  

I just need to grasp that and use it.  I owe her that much, don't I?  It's not like I have to tell him my true feelings, about how I've worshiped him, created shrines, manifested his image in my dreams as my guide.  Like the challenge Phoebe gave me, the promise I returned, I can wait till I'm older and ready; should I ever become a successful author it is a sure sign I am truly meant to say what ought to be said. 

The sun had now sunk below all sight and only a blue mesh of nighttime sky left hanging over us with stars emerging from its depth.  

So then…this must be the end of the end and the start of a new beginning.  This must be a symbol, as we walk just him and I that maybe everything will work out to be okay.  Maybe I have to stop focusing on the past and every mistake and work to make them better and learn to make what is to come a little easier—for both of us.  Sure, people don't change over night, but realizations at sunset are a start.  

"Helga?  Is everything all right?  You seem kind of spaced out." Arnold suddenly spoke.  I kind of smiled, I kind of laughed, I kind of thought for a moment I may be scaring him.  

"Yeah.  For once, I think everything will be all right.  I mean Phoebe is finally at peace after those agonizing months.  I don't have to worry about her, ya know?  And I…well…I…can maybe learn not to just cling to one person and learn to lighten up and trust others.  What do you think, football head?" I smirked.  Just because I'm trying to change doesn't mean I have to lose my style completely.   I'm still me; whoever that is.  

"You know, it's actually good to hear you call me that.  And I think you can do whatever you put your mind to." He said in a knowingly sort of way.  To know he thought that was both odd and pleasant.  Why after years of torment would he say something like that?  Why after years of putting him down and making him think he couldn't do anything would he come back around and tell me I can do anything?  Why after all these years does he still even speak to me, I wonder?  Well I think I know that answer…because he's Arnold.  

We reached my front door at last.  Earlier this morning I was expecting to reach my front door in tears and anguish, but instead even my mind was at peace.  I still miss Phoebe, but the fact she's gone isn't eating away at me, and that is a very good thing.

"I don't know where I'd be without you." It came out- sudden and exact.  I had no intention of saying that.  It slipped.  For a minute Arnold just looked at me as I diverted my eyes elsewhere.  

"Probably the same place I'd be without you." He said.  His manner was that of jesting, like an obvious answer that of course if I weren't with him he wouldn't be with me, and I think he dismissed any uneasiness I had felt.  Then his eyes changed somehow, they became a little more serious and not just looking at something but searching.  Did he think he could joke his way through that and now only realize that he couldn't?  Or did he suddenly realize he didn't mean it in a joking way, he actually meant it?  I just laughed a small laugh to brush it off.

"Well…give my regards to Gerald for me, okay?" I asked.  He nodded.

"Of course.  I guess I'll…see ya around then." He replied, seeming distracted at something.  

I would have left him with that and gone in, but I felt compelled to hug him.  He had no idea of all the things he has done for me.  He had no clue of how I really felt about him, in fact, you might say I pitied him for that.  And so I did, I hugged him.  I had a few tears in my eyes and I didn't know why they were there.  Was I just happy I was hugging him and not ridiculing?  Was I upset our little walk had ended and maybe the only reason he's being so caring today is because tomorrow he thinks I'll go back to my old ways?  

I didn't want to leave his embrace, I could have lived in it forever, but I didn't want this day to turn into a soap opera any more than it already has.  I wanted to keep it nice and simple, a day never to forget, because it was a eye opening as it was eye watering, as good as it was not so good.  So I pulled away.

"Thank you again Arnold.  I'll see ya around." I said quietly.  He appeared lost in his own thoughts, a typical expression on his face.  

"You're welcome.  See you later." He said back, waving and grinning as he turned to walk away.  I put my hand on the doorknob, watching him leave.  Before he turned the corner I went inside, wondering if the moment I looked away he looked back.  

The house seemed empty and uncared for, like usual, it was only filled with the sound of the blender for Miriam's smoothies and the pallid light of the T.V. in the living room.  I thought about yelling 'I'm home', but really whom would it be for?  I started up the stairs and I heard an unexpected voice.

"Helga?" I turned and saw Bob standing in the middle of the doorway of the living room.  

"Yeah dad, I'm home now but I'm going upstairs so I'll be out of your way." I said to him, briefly he seemed appalled.  

"I'm sorry you feel that way." He said, with a stale tone.  

"Well I have reason to." I replied, heading back up, until he said something that caught my attention and reeled in my thoughts.

"I saw you, today," he spoke.  "At your friend's grave.  I saw you standing there by yourself.  It got me thinking…of a lot of things.  My mind had been flooded with memories and I began to drown in my own guilt.  When I was your age I lost my best friend, Roy Kenton.  I remember when I walked in my house after seeing his grave my father…beat me.  He said I was out of the house too long, dishes and laundry weren't done.  All he would do was complain I got in his way, or he'd never know I was there, standing in the doorway waiting for someone to invite me in my own house.  My older brother, Ben, was always better than me, spoiled while I was neglected.  And Helga, I realize…that is exactly what I do to you.

"I saw you standing at that grave…you weren't screaming or whining, you were being so adult.  I missed so much of you growing up because I never paid attention, because I'm too much like my father.  It was then I understood I have never been the parent I should have been.  I don't know why all these thoughts came, but I know they're true.  I have to say I'm sorry.  I'm sorry for never being there.  I'm sorry that your little friend died.  I'm sorry for everything."

It was at that moment, a first time in my entire life, I had felt sympathy for him, no, empathy.  It was also the first time I had seem him shed tears.  Big Bob Pataki, my dad, a man who would stand up to anyone and never gave the impression he was any less of the man he made himself out to be…was crying.  

I ran down the stairs and threw my arms around him.  He continued whispering 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry'.  

"That's all I ever wanted to hear, dad." I told him, trying not to cry tears of my own.  Rather than pain I had understanding, finally.  I always thought whatever I did was wrong or not enough, but I know it was because he was pushing me to be someone better than he was at his age, being the second child and the most unseen human being.  

I almost thought Phoebe was up there, giving him these realizations, implanting those memories so he could redeem himself to be a better father.  

~*~Arnold~*~

As I turned the corner, I looked back, wondering if when I was turned away Helga was watching.  I think she's changed, or is beginning to.  

Like after all this time when I've caught her being nice and she claimed it wouldn't happen again or I shouldn't get used to it, that they're becoming more frequent and more stable.  It is possible, isn't it?  

Helga G. Pataki, the girl who makes herself to be tough and mean but all the while has hearts on her wallpaper and a bow in her hair, truly a contradiction.  Yet Phoebe knew, at one point Stinky knew, my cousin Arnie knew, and I know she isn't who she seems to be.  Her personality goes deeper than that of a menace to people.  If only I could be on her level and understand why she does the things she does, or why she says the things she says.  If only I knew.  

While in thought I walked at a slow pace, enjoying the freedom of our neighborhood in early evening and the peace allowed even after a tragic event.  I just hope Gerald is holding up all right.  

I walked in the boarding house, closing the door quietly so not to wake anyone who might be sleeping and went up to my room.  

"Hey short man," my grandpa greeted me from the kitchen as I passed by.  I went in and sat down.  

"Hi grandpa." I said, yawning.

"Hectic day today?" he inquired, knowing I went to Phoebe's grave.  

"Sort of…not as bad as I thought…in fact, it turned out to be nice…I mean, as nice as a day like today could get.  But its good, you know?  Our friend Phoebe was in so much pain…now she's out of it, and Helga?  She's doing great, I think she's not too hung over on it, which is good, because they were so close, I'd hate to see Helga sink into depression.  What's weird is she hugged me, twice." I said to him, tilting my head and thinking about our previous conversation.

"Ahh seems to me she must really like you." Grandpa laughed a little and I sat straight up in a determined stature.

"No, she doesn't like me like that.  If anything, we're just friends!" I bargained with him, but he gave me that look.  The look that speaks for itself, saying "you know its true, or you hope it is, whether you accept it or not".  

"I told you about that girl…who when I was your age gave me the same problems day out and day in.  Always picking on me, calling me names…but there were those few moments she'd trip under her own front and let her good side show.  Not many of the other kids knew about her decent side, but deep down I did.  Then one day all of a sudden something happened…I can't quite remember what it was…maybe her gold fish died, and I was there for her for support, letting her know there were other fish in the sea and in a pond down near the center of the park.  She hugged me; so happy someone was there for her.  We had our bumps down the line, but through and through I knew something happened that day.  Came to find out it was because she liked me." 

I tried pretending that I didn't hear him, but he knew I was listening.  Still, I don't see how that could prove true for Helga and me.  

"Yeah, but times have changed since you were a kid." I declared, and it was too late to exchange seriousness for the stubbornness in that statement.  

"True…well, all right now, I think its time for bed.  I'll see you in the morning." He flashed a shrewd grin.  I sighed and curved my lips to a half smile.

"Good night, grandpa." I replied, yawning again and leaving for my room.  

Falling asleep, a single itching thought scratched my mind.  What if grandpa was right?  What if Helga did like me?  What if…I liked Helga?  

Then it came to me, why would I be asking what if unless the thought hadn't crossed my mind?  And if the thought had already crossed my mind then…what if it's true?  And if I ask now if it is true, does that mean I've established it isn't wrong or disagreed with it?  

I scurried the thoughts from my mind and forced myself to just avoid the subject and try to sleep.  Yet, humorously and annoyingly, I thought finally, if I'm just avoiding the subject does it conclude I'm denying myself what I feel?  

~*~Helga~*~

It had been a long night.  My dad and I stayed up a while talking about our feelings.  Could you ever imagine, could you ever see that?  I never could, but I can.  It was still early but I couldn't sleep anymore.  I was busying myself with recalling events that happened yesterday.  With everything from Phoebe, to Arnold, and still my dad, I wondered what would happen today.  My thoughts jumbled when I heard the phone ring.  Who would call so early?

I crept out of bed and to the top of the stairs, trying to figure out who called.

"Hello?" Bob answered.  There was silence, and I peered down the rail to see his expression going pale and angered.

"What do you mean?  Today?" A moment of hesitation came.  "That's crazy!" he mumbled, his fingers about to break the phone cord.  Nothing was said by him for a few moments, I head incoherent sounds from the receiver and watched Bob's glare at the floor turn saddened.  Finally, he spoke again.  I did not like the words I heard.  "Fine, we'll be out by tonight."  With that, he hung up the phone.  

What did he mean we'd be out?  I stepped down a few steps.

"Dad?  What is going on, who was that?" I asked, a quick chill stabbing my neck.  

"We have to move, today.  It's imperative.  It was…a man from the witness protection agency.  Someone has threatened to kill me and blow up the beeper emporium unless we leave.  I don't understand it all myself, they said they'd explain more in detail when we arrive.  You and your mother can't stay, I don't want your lives jeopardized." He explained.  It was too quick, too impossible to believe.  How can this be? 

"Dad…no…I can't leave…who would do this?  Why can't they do something else?  I…we can't!" questions were hysterical in my throat, I didn't know what to ask first, or which answers were more important.  This could not be happening!  

"I'm sorry, we have to.  I don't want to either but we must relocate before this gets out of hand, just until everything is cleared up." He said, walking past me on the staircase.  "I'm going to wake Miriam, you need to pack things that are of absolute importance." He said; frustration flurried in his tone.   

"Dad wait!  I need to say goodbye to my friends…at least!  Please!" I begged.  He fought with himself to answer.  

"Fine.  After you get packed go say goodbye, no longer than an hour should you be gone!" he ordered.  I had just an hour to say goodbye to my friends?  Is that even fair?  Well I wasn't about to argue with him now.  I nodded and fled upstairs to get packed.  

I grabbed a few of my diaries, my books of poetry, a box of pictures, some shirts and dresses, a pair of shoes…no one plans for this to happen.  No one ever goes to sleep at night setting out things vital to their lives should they wake up to call demanding they leave.  It is completely spontaneous, and frightening.  All I knew is I had to reach Arnold and tell him.  I set my things in the hall, put my shoes on and ran as fast I could.

Gerald's house.  He was the object of my best friend's affection.  I had to say something to him.  I rang his doorbell, then again twice.  A little girl answered the door.

"Hello?  Who are you?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.  

"Please, I need to see Gerald.  It's really important." I urged her to hurry.  She took her little feet and ran upstairs.  Finally he came down, barely away.  

"Helga?  Hi, what are you doing here?  It's so early." He said, his voice groggy.  

"Gerald I…came to say goodbye.  I'm leaving, and I wanted to tell my friends goodbye." I stated, as simply as that.  

"You are, why?" he asked.  

"It's complicated.  But listen I'm…sorry we never really got along that well…I think you're a really nice person…I can see why Phoebe liked you so much.  And I just wanted to tell you that…you guys would have been great together, I wouldn't want her to have a better friend than you." I said to him, breathing deeply.  He held his hand out to shake.  I looked at it and shook it.  

"Thank you Helga.  Wherever you're going and for whatever reason, I hope it all works out." He said.  I smiled a smile that quickly faded.  Then I took off running again.  

I deeply wanted to see Arnold, but in case I never got another chance, I had a lot of people I needed to apologize to, to thank, to say good-bye.  I stopped at Rhonda's, wishing her well.  I stopped at Patty's, thanking her for being a friend when needed.  I stopped at Harold's, apologizing for all the name calling and thanking him for the great seats at the wrestling show.  I stopped at Nadine's, thanking her for letting the cockroaches out in the fancy restaurant when I couldn't pay, even though we wound up washing dishes anyway.  I even stopped at Phoebe's parent's house, thanking them for raising such a wonderful person and giving me a lifelong friend. 

Arnold's house never seemed further away.

I ran now to his place, time running short when I knew his house would need the most time.  I finally came to his doorstep nearly out of breath, knocking on the door.  I was dizzy, wondering what I was going to say.  The door opened and before I could catch myself I collapsed in someone's arms, Arnold's.  

"Helga!" he said softly as he suddenly awoke before me.  All words fell from my mouth.  I tried to gather them up while gathering breath.  

"Arnold I…I have to…to…tell you…goodbye.  I'm…I'm leaving, tonight." I exclaimed, putting my hands to my stomach.  His eyes grew moist.  

"Leaving where?  For how long?" he questioned.  

"That's the…funny thing…hehe.  I don't know…I don't know where or…or why, really, or for how long.  Or if I'll ever be back." A tear fell from my eye.  He was in a shock of disbelief, as was I.  

"Will we ever see each other again?" he wondered aloud, trying to reason with fate perhaps.  

"I…don't know." Was all I could say.

"There are a lot of things I need to talk to you about…a lot of unanswered questions…this can't be goodbye.  Not like this, can it?  We have to meet again.  Promise me we'll meet again!" he said, grabbing my shoulders.  I didn't know why he desired so, why he was so set on meeting again.  It enlightened my heavy heart though.  

"Ok…we'll meet again.  I promise." I wanted him to know somehow I was as serious as he was.  That for once I wasn't deceiving him like pretending to forget who I am for him to notice me, or pretending I'm blind to get him to see me.  This was certain, this was real, and this was terribly heartbreaking.  So I reached up and pulled the bow from my hair, unraveling the pink ribbon I've had for six years.  I held it for a moment and looked at him, taking his hand and placing it in it. 

"Helga, I can't…" he started. 

"Take it.  You can give it back to me when we meet again." I told him.  He pressed it in his hands and shut his eyes.  He wasn't being himself, oddly.  He then took off his blue cap three sizes too small for his football shaped head and put it in my hands.  My response was the same as his before.

"Arnold no, I can't take this." I told him.  I knew his parents gave him this, it meant more to him than anything.

"This cap is as much a part of me as the ribbon is to you.  You keep it for me, until we meet." Arnold remarked.  I took it, holding it tightly.  "There is something I have to tell you." He began.  

"Arnold, there's something I have to tell you too.  I believe though its best left unsaid for now.  It would be inappropriate for me to tell you." I clarified.  His eyes lit up.

"Yeah, you're right…I shouldn't tell you then either.  Not now." We both agreed.  

"I guess this is…goodbye then."

"Until we meet again." I corrected him.  Just then my dad pulled up, honking the horn.  I knew it was time.  Time to leave.  

"Helga…where do we go from here?" he inquired.  His eyes were hopeful yet sad.  

"Wherever fate takes us." I answered.  I climbed down his steps; I couldn't look at him.  I got into the car; I couldn't look at him.  I shut the door; I couldn't look at him.  But I couldn't look away, either.  Through the window glass I pressed my hands against it and watched as he got smaller and smaller in the distance, we went further and further from him, but I knew I was closer than ever to him now.  

~*~Arnold~*~

I watched her leave.  Everything came and left so hastily.  I didn't know where she was going or why, but I knew where she'd be- in my heart.  I held her ribbon tightly to my chest.

"Helga…if only you knew…"

*::*::*::*::*

Knew what, you ask?  Well I'll let it form in your head, until I get the next part out at least.  So how did you like it?  Did you like it all?  Hate it?  Want it to burn?  Hehehe.  Any and all comments are welcome.  Oh yeah, I'm sorry if anyone seemed out of character.  Bob was OOC purposely, but I think you guys are smart enough to have ascertained that with what he was saying.   

What is to come: Arnold has some realizations of his own.  Helga deals with trying to start a new life.  Big Bob Pataki tries to figure who is out to get him.  The results may astonish you, but you decide that for yourself.  

Further down the line, what is to come: Let's just say I may hear some wedding bells…or are my cats just running around the house again?  Hmmm…^_^ Until next time, take care!

~*~ Silver Kitten ~*~


	3. With All My Heart

With All My Heart

By: Silver Kitten

A/N: Hi guyz.  Well I finished this story.  (yay! 2nd story finished in my entire life) I hate to say that it but I'll admit I did rush this, on purpose.  I still like the ending though, hopefully you will too.  Thanks to everyone who reviewed this, for the compliments and constructive criticism, I appreciate it a lot.  

Disclaimer: Must we go through this every time?  I 'spose, huh?  Well I don't own Hey Arnold…I'll go to my room and cry later.  =P ^_^ 

Oh yeah, I should let you know its been 10 years since the last part—I know I know that's a wicked long time but I *think* (emphasizing the word 'think') that I pretty much pulled everything together throughout the story.  I dunno, you can tell me.  

            ~*~Helga~*~

What does a girl do when she's torn from love and recoils to misery?  It's like there's almost nothing left inside, except a heart carrying a promise yet to be kept.  Yes, I still think about him.  Arnold.  Childhood crush, obsession, infatuation, he was everything to me.  

I abhor recalling that day I left.  I can remember every detail of my confusion and my pain.  We relocated in Kansas, a place where no one would find us.  We came to find out that Nick Vermicelli was the one making threats.  I guess he and Bob had a sour business deal, leaving Nick somewhere down the line bankrupt.  It was his ill-conceived idea to get back at Bob, and now he's serving his sixth year in prison with eight more to go.  I never paid attention to the full sentence; I had more explicit things on my mind. The question still lies why we never went back to Hillwood.  Why we stayed.  It was a question only my dad could answer.  

He wanted me to have a better life than Hillwood.  I still want to know where a better life was.  He ended up opening a new Beeper store in Hutchinson, people down here seemed to be a little less advanced than in other places, so it was a good move for him.  My mom, Miriam, still lazes around the house.  Luckily I only visit my parent's house rather then living in it.  My dad and I still get along better than we used to years and years ago, my mom and I have our days.  Olga finished her teaching in Alaska and now lives there with her new husband, Lance.  Which leaves me.

I live in a nice apartment, not huge but not too small.  I've been working at a grocery store.  Not my favorite place to be but it gets me where I need to for now.  Meanwhile I've been working on a book.  

I haven't gone back to Hillwood.  Not yet.  I couldn't before because of my dad's job, he liked it too much.  I can't now because…truthfully, I'm too afraid.  The conversation Arnold and I had replays over and over in my head.  That bizarre moment he made me promise to meet him again; I didn't want to show up after ten years of separation.  What if I changed too much and he didn't like it?  What if he changed, would I be able to handle it? By submitting my story to a publishing company I decided to put our promise and my fate in their hands.  I knew that if they accepted my book that I should return to Hillwood.  

I still think of my other friends, of course I never let them get along with me all the time.  I especially think of Phoebe.  I wondered if I'd be in a different situation had she still been alive.  I wondered if I had the chance to go back to Hillwood knowing I'd meet her there, if then I'd actually leave in place of staying here in my isolated fear.  Ten years is a long time not to talk to someone.  Even if we did agree to meet again, there are greater things at stake, are there not?  

~*~Arnold~*~

It's been ten years and I still remember that day.  I remember the sights, the smells, and the sounds.  She's probably forgotten about it, forgotten about me.  Ever since she left she's never made any contact and still after ten years now I think about her.  Wondering what ever happened to her, why she left in the first place.  Wondering what she had to say.  Wondering if she still thinks of me, or if my name even crosses her mind once in a while.  Or has she forgotten completely?  Surely now she'd be on her own, would she ever come back and visit?  There were so many questions, so many years, and so much agony.  

A lot has changed though.  I don't think I've changed that much, aside from becoming taller and looking a little more mature, or, handsome, as my grandma says.  Fortunately my grandparents are still alive and kicking.  Nothing could keep them down.  They're not in tiptop health, but for there age they're doing great.  I don't know where I'd be without them.  I still live in the boarding house for now, only because my grandparents need help running it.  They insisted I move on and I agreed only to that if they take it easy.  They still liked going on their little adventures sometimes turning into a fiasco.  So Gerald offered to let me move in with him.   

Gerald and I are still best friends, now soon to be roommates.  We've had minor disagreements but we always work past them.  Sometimes he would bring Helga up in our conversations, and he'd ask me how I really felt about her.  I'd flinch.  Sure, best friends tell each other everything, but not everything.  I was waiting.  Yeah it would ease my loneliness to tell him that I missed her terribly, that I really thought fondly of her, but I was scared I'd never see her again.  He'd more than likely ask a lot of questions that even I wasn't ready to answer.  

I still had Helga's ribbon.  I kept it in a box along with the picture of my parents.  

~*~Helga~*~

I wasn't expecting to get anything in the mail today.  But something came.  At first I thought it was junk mail, maybe even a bill.  It wasn't.  It was from the people I sent my book too.  I put my hand to my chest, realizing that sealed in this envelope predicted the near future.  I opened it up and began to read.  

They…accepted.  They accepted my book and want to publish it!  Is this for real?  Is this a joke?  It can't be!  I'm going to be published!  That means...oh god.  This means I'm going back to Hillwood.  A slight smile crept upon my face.  I ran to the phone and called my parents, giving them the news.  They were happy for me, I'd guess, since they had funny ways of showing it.  

Within an hour I had everything I needed packed.  I walked into my closet, took down a box and grabbed Arnold's hat from it.  The same box I kept my old locket in.  I haven't worn it for the longest time, it brought back memories and every time I looked at it I'd cry.  Today was different.  As frightened as I was I was excited.  

I ran out to my car, put my luggage in it, and sat down, staring in the rearview mirror.  

"Helga, you can do this," I told myself, started the ignition and drove off.  Back to Hillwood, back to my home, back to Arnold.  

~*~The Following Day~*~Arnold~*~

"Hey Arnold!  Heads up!" Gerald yelled, but it was too late.  The baseball knocked me in the head.  I rubbed the bump just forming.

"Sorry." 

"Man you need to be careful.  What were doing anyway?" he asked, scratching his head.

"I was just spacing out." I explained, laughing mildly.  Gerald patted me on the back.

"Well its time for me to go eat dinner.  I'll see ya tomorrow, okay Arnold?" 

"Sure okay.  See you later." I said, and he ran off.  

I picked the ball up, flinging it in the air and catching it repeatedly a few times.  I remembered all the games we used to play, years back.  When Helga was here all she'd give me were taunts and insults because I couldn't play well.  It made me want to laugh, actually.  I miss those taunts, those insults, because they came from her, and maybe now because I understood why a little more.  

 I started walking, taking the path in the park I usually do to get home.  Reaching the doorstep I felt a twinge of awareness.  There was something familiar in the air.  I walked in, hanging my jacket on the hanger and headed towards the kitchen.

"I'm back grandpa," I said, almost rushing by the doorway.

"Hey short man, before you go up, you have some company waiting for you upstairs.  Thought I'd give you the heads up." He said, winking.  I tilted my head, and suddenly I thought for a moment that it could be Helga!  After all these years, finally she'd return to me, and I could tell her what I couldn't then, and I could show her everything I've seen since realization hit.  

I ran up, breathing hastily, hoping she'd be there.  Then I thought...hey, what are the chances it is her?  I stopped at the door.

It could be Harold, Sid, Stinky, anyone...I shouldn't get my hopes up.  I slowly opened the door.  One deep breath, one glance, one moment and it had come.  The excitement, the anxiety, the realism of it all.  

"Hey Football Head." she said.  It was quaint and simple, but it held meaning greater than any words could only because it came from the one voice than enveloped my thoughts for what seemed like forever. 

"Helga!" I whispered with anticipation.  She sat on my bed, now standing up and looking shy.

"It's been a while," she said, sighing.  I stepped closer.

"Yeah it has.  How are you doing?  What's been going on?  I mean…wow.  What's brought you back, finally?" I had so many things I needed to know.  She smiled.  

"Well…a lot of things have happened the past 10 years.  Right now, all I want you to know is that I'm sorry I didn't keep my end of the deal." She said, tossing me my old but familiar blue hat.  

"What do you mean?  You came back, didn't you?"  I asked her.

"Yes, but not as soon as I could…I could have came back long ago.  I was just…afraid."

"Of what??"

"You." She said, looking ashamed.  I laughed.

"Me?  Why?" I wanted to know.  

"It's hard to explain.  You have no idea how much I wanted to leave and come back.  Its just…well…it has to do with how I felt.  You wouldn't understand unless you knew what I know.  Now I came back to tell you and fulfill a promise from yesterday and every day before it since long ago.  You remember.  I had something to tell you." She explained.  

"Yeah.  Just as I had something to tell you." I added.  

"Uh huh.  You go first." She told me.  

"I wouldn't feel right, you should go first." I suggested.

"No, please, I insist." She said.  For a moment both of us looked around, avoiding the subject.  I felt the urge to blurt out my feelings pulsate through me, my heart pounding with the anxiety.  I waited for her to say something, but I knew she wasn't going to.  It didn't seem that way.  If I could remember anything from our past it is that we were both as stubborn as mules.  

More seconds ticked by, more potential words came to my mouth but did not leave.  I couldn't stand it any more.

"I like you!" I said, but I paused for a moment in shock—we both said it at the same time.  

The silence was more uncomfortable now than before.  I scratched my head and she twiddled with her fingers.  

I didn't know what would be more appropriate, to wait for her to speak or for me to say something.  

"What I mean is…that…I really like you.  Like you like you, you could say.  I mean, its terribly sudden and probably a shock you probably never thought to hear me say and you probably never wanted to hear, and probably will never return the same feelings-"

"Probably?  Is everything probable to you so negative?" I cut her off, leaving her dumbfounded. "Helga I…I feel that same.  I mean, well I'm not sure what I mean.  That day before you left I realized some things that would have made so much impact on everything.  First I got this instinct that maybe you liked me…and then I got to think that maybe I liked you.  Then I thought that maybe wasn't even in the equation anymore.  I did like you.  I do like you.  I didn't quite understand it then, because I had thought I liked Lila.  Then I remembered the only reason I liked Lila was because she reminded me of you, well, on your good days.  Smart, funny, polite- I knew that's who you were.

"It made me think about Ruth, Miss Felter, and Summer, and I realized the only reason I liked any of them was because in some small and simple way they reminded me of you.  Different things I…I just knew.  So, in fact, it's not just that I like you a lot.  I feel like I lo-"

"No." she cut me off now, with confusion and a recognizable hatred in her tone.  "Don't go thinking you love me.  You don't fall in love with people who treat you like crap for as long as they know you.  You don't fall in love with people who would much rather hate you than show that they actually like you.  No Arnold. You don't.  As much as I want to believe that, I just can't." she had tears in her eyes when she said this.  

"Helga, listen to me for once.  I knew you, the real you, before you could ever put on a charade for the rest of our preschool class.  I knew you then, with as little as I could understand being that age, and I remember it now.  I may have not as soon realized this because I was always so dense when it came to things like love, but I've started putting two and two together.  Now, what I need to know now is…how do you really feel about me?  Do you…do you love me too?" I asked.  

She had fresh tears coming in, but a watered down smile was forming, that I could tell.  She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, slowly opening them and setting them upon me.  

"With all my heart." She spoke.  Immediately my heart was uplifted and I went to her, pulling her into a hug.  "I've always loved you." She said now.  I wiped away her tears, cupping her face in my hands and pressing my lips to hers, secretly hoping time would stop forever.  

~*~

Epilogue 

Arnold and Helga were in love; there was no question in that.  They talked the rest of the night of what had happened since ten years ago.  Helga told Arnold how she made a promise to her late friend Phoebe that if she ever got published she would have to tell Arnold how she felt, no matter what.  Arnold was extremely excited and happy for Helga's accomplishment.  She is now a well-known author with five best sellers in the last three years, while Arnold is a teacher at Urban Tots preschool, the place he states his life with Helga began and would never end.  

Arnold's grandparents both passed on, but in peace.  They said it was old age, but that was an overstatement, for they were younger at heart than a toddler.  

Big Bob Pataki and Miriam made some major changes in their lifestyle.  They got remarried, spent more time together, as Miriam got a job as an executive at the Beeper Emporium and Bob and her shared smoothies once and a while.  

Gerald went on to be a successful football player and kept in touch frequently with Arnold and Helga.  He remembers Phoebe as the one who would bring two people together, even in death, and the one who taught him to act on his feelings instead of hiding them to be 'cool'.  

Mr. Simmons became a world-renowned playwright.

Curly is in a nuthouse.

Sid became Monkey Boy, sidekick of his hero, Monkey Man.

Stinky still lives on the farm.  

Nadine still loves bugs and now studies them for her career.  

Rhonda is, nonetheless, a fashion designer.  She saw no other career path.

Harold and Patty are together, living the simple urban life they grew up in.

Eugene gets hurt…a lot.  But has made his way into being a certified nurse at Hillwood medical center—probably a good place for him to be considering his personality. 

---

Okay guys, that's it, finito, done, finished, the END.  Well I can admit, the end of this was rushed, yes?  I apologize; I just lost the taste for this story and really wanted to get it done.  What's weird is I like the first part, I think I screwed up the second part, the beginning of this part was zipping to the point, but I really enjoyed writing the end. *shrugs* eh, you can make your own decisions on how you liked it, if you liked it.  I'll try not to dig myself in holes for story plots again so I won't have to rush stories like I did this one lol.  Anyways, take care.  

~*~Silver Kitten~*~


End file.
